1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector mounted to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely used to connect two different electronic elements, such as a package and a printed circuit board. Generally, the electrical connector comprises a plurality of the electrical contacts which connect with the printed circuit board at one end and contact with the package at the other end. High speed and low profile are two development trends of the electronic elements; the electrical connectors also confront these challenges. To satisfy these trends, the density of the electrical contacts is increased which arises one problem, i.e. how to align the large number of electrical contacts with corresponding pads on the printed circuit board.
A conventional alignment structure is to integrated form a plurality of posts on an insulative housing of the electrical connector. The printed circuit board is provided with a plurality of holes corresponding to the posts. The posts are arranged on the electrical connector which increases the height thereof and is adverse to the low profile development trend. Another structure is the electrical connector and the printed circuit board each defines a plurality of circular holes for engaging with a number of posts. The electrical connector may also provide a plurality of spring tabs in the holes for increasing flexibility. After assembling, the post extends through the electrical connector and the printed circuit board from up to down. Since the hole is circular, the displacement of the electrical connector can be adjusted only along a radial direction of the hole and is very small so that the post is difficult to assemble to the electrical connector. In addition, the manufacture tolerance of the electrical connector also affects the engagement between the post and the hole. Therefore, the manufacture demand must be improved for obviating the influence of the tolerance. However, the cost of the electrical connector is increased accordingly.
An improved electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.